Daddy's Little Girl
by misspink
Summary: Dom and Letty's daughter Michelle begins to drive and finds herself in an accident that puts her life out on the stake
1. His Little Princess

Hey Guys-I"m still gonna be working on So Fast, So Furious but this idea came to me while I was on the boat today so I'm going to try it out. This story takes place 14 years after the first movie. Dom is 35, Letty is 33, Mia is 33, Brian is 34, Vince is 35, Leon is 34, and Jesse is 31. Jesse survives, Brian and Mia get married. That's pretty much it. Also the story is in omniscent point of view. Enjoy!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He walked into her room, the walls were a pale blue that welcomed you into the room. Her bed was whitewashed wood and was pushed up against a corner. Her dresser, also white washed wood was under a mirror. It's surface wasn't visible beneath the magazines, shirts and jewelery that littered the top of the dresser. Her nightstand a white stool stood next to her bed with a mere table lamp on it, the table lamp's glow illuminating the room. He walked toward the bed. And there she was, his pride, his joy, his Michelle.  
  
Her 15- year old, 5'7", 110 pound body was sprawled on her bed, she was lying on top of her comforter. Gently he pulled the white comforter from under her and tucked it over her. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. He reached over to the white shelf above the bed and looked at the picture frames. The first picture was old, It had been taken the week after the last heist it was a picture of him and Letty on a beach in Cancun. The next picture seemed to be taken just yesterday, It was a picture of Letty holding Michelle and him holding Letty, it was taken the day after Michelle was born. The third picture was a picture that had always been his favorite, it had been taken 8 years ago when Michelle was 7, he was sitting on the hood of a car reading a magazine and Michelle was on lis lap looking intently at the magazine. The last picture was most recent. It had been Michelle's 15th birthday and they had all gone to Hawaii. It was a picture of her and Letty, sunglasses on the bridges of their noses, smiling at the camera. He looked back down at his daughter, he wavy hair cascading down her face. Her hair was light brown but it had naturally devolped blondish highlights. Her emerald green eyes which were now shut seemed to entrance him for hours. Her dark tanned skin looked smooth.  
  
He turned off the table lamp and made his way back to his room. When he walked in Letty was asleep with the remote control of the Playstation2 in her hands. He took the control played some Grand Theft Auto:Vice City and drifted off to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review! The button is fine, or write me an e-mail @ MissPink@excite.com.   
  
Lots of Pink Love~ 


	2. Always Gets What She Wants

Hey You All-The response I got to this story was amazing-I'd like to thank Gigles, HipHopStar, SurfKritianC, Jimmy, NaughtyByNature, FoxyLatina and Jaws2. I will be updating So Fast, So Furious very soon. Onto the story:  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
The alarm clock rang waking Michelle Victoria Toretto out of her deep sleep. She woke up, the room was freezing and she had been sleeping in a fetal position. She rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown blondish wavy hair messily cascaded down her face, her intense green eyes balanced out her tanned skin. A baby's cries snapped her out of her trance. Clad in a pair of orange pajama pants and a hooters tank she bounded down the steps.   
  
Her aunt Mia was seated at the couch cradling 8 month old Daveigh, who was wailing, while 7 year old Sophia and 5 year old Paris ran around the kitchen. "Mia don't bring your crying kids here, you have a house don't you" Michelle asked groggily. "SOPHIA AND PARIS IF YOU TWO DO NOT STOP I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately Sophia, Paris and even Daveigh stopped her yelling. All of a sudden Letty appeared at the top of the steps. "Mia don't bring you kids to cry here at eight in the morning" she said while yawning.  
  
"Morning mamacusa" Letty said as she ruffled Michelle's hair. "Morning Mami" Michelle replied sleepily. "Breakfast you guys?" Letty asked. She had become very motherly since Mia and Brian had moved out. She was left in care of her husband Dominic, her daughter, Michelle, Leon, Jesse, and Vince. Her sister-in-law, Mia appeared at the counter with her baby on her hip. The child's bright blue eyes began to teal as she once again began to cry. Sophia, the eldest of the O'Conner three looked much like Mia for the exception of her bright blue eyes, Paris looked exactly like Brian, and baby Daveigh's only recognizable feature were Brian's blue eyes. "I fed them already, but water would be appreciated" Mia said meekly.  
  
Two hours later Mia was at the hospital, Sophia and Michelle were at school, Daveigh and Paris were at daycare, and Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse were at the garage. Dom had been in the office when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up. "Hey babe" he told Letty as she climbed into his lap, she snuggled in. "She turns 16 in 2 months, you know she wants a Skyline GT-R" Letty said in a matter of factly tone. " I looked it up online last night, ninety thousand" he said with no hint of expression. "Is it a possibility?" Letty asked sadly, knowing how badly her daughter wanted the car. Dominic leaned foward in his seat "I also ordered it last night, it will be here in 3 weeks, Harry lent me his garage, we can hide it there" Dominic whispered in Letty's ear.  
  
It was amazing at how much Dominic spoiled Michelle, yet it was also amazing how much he loved her. The car was supposed to show how much he loved her, he didn't know at this point that it would crash her into a coma.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please review, or hit me up with the skinny at my email MissPink@excite.com. '  
  
Much Pink Love 


End file.
